


Entre les lignes

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Entre les lignes [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Series, Tattoos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Obsessionnelle... Obsédée... Obnubilée... »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre les lignes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Between the Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678502) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> Prompt par Alohomoraa : "entre les lignes".

Il se réveille tout en douceur, tout en lenteur, comme dans un cocon, et pendant quelques instants, il reste immobile, les yeux clos pour savourer la sensation. Le murmure lointain du ressac sur la plage, la finesse et la tiédeur des draps contre sa peau, l’odeur délicatement iodée de l’air qui entre par la fenêtre ouverte, les mille et un petits sons légers et joyeux qui courent à travers la vieille maison pleine à craquer d’invités – amis et famille.

Parfait. Ou presque.

Ce serait parfait si le matelas près de lui n’était pas un tout petit peu trop tendu et frais : il semble manquer un poids, une chaleur, quelqu’un à ses côtés. Et, en effet, quand il entrouvre les yeux et cligne des paupières dans la lumière irisée du matin, il ne la voit pas près de lui.

Elle est pourtant là. Il se serait réveillé plus tôt si elle n’avait pas été là, et il peut la sentir, la percevoir, la deviner.

Il ne la voit pas près de lui et il sourit dans l’oreiller ; il sait exactement où elle est.

* * *

Elle se réveille toujours plus tôt et plus rapidement – un résidu de ses années d’internat, peut-être – et cela constitue un indiscutable avantage. Parce qu’il aime bien contrôler la situation, toutes les situations comme elle a pu le constater au fil des mois, et quand il contrôle la situation, il ne la laisse pas faire... ça, car _ça_ mène souvent à une perte de contrôle de sa part. CQFD. Mais quand il est déjà endormi, ou pas encore tout à fait conscient ? Il lui a dit un jour qu’elle abusait de lui et profitait de sa faiblesse.

Ca ne ressemblait pas un reproche, cependant.

Elle repousse ses cheveux en arrière, les coinçant méthodiquement derrière ses oreilles pour ne pas être gênée, et elle écarte les couvertures. Elle s’accorde une ou deux secondes pour apprécier le contraste saisissant de l’encre sombre avec les draps blancs puis elle s’agenouille sur le lit.

Il ne bouge pas, le rythme de sa respiration lent et profond lui soulevant à peine les épaules ; il dort, et continue de dormir quand elle s’installe à califourchon sur son dos. Elle est toujours étonnée et heureuse de constater à quel point il a le sommeil lourd lorsqu’il est en confiance.

S’il dort pour de bon parce que... ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à un reproche. 

Elle pose une main à la base de sa nuque et s’attarde un instant sur les petits cheveux drus qui n’ont jamais tout à fait le temps de repousser, puis elle fait glisser ses doigts vers le bas, à travers l’épaule, sur l’omoplate, le long des motifs gothiques torturés. La peau sous la sienne est encore chaude de sommeil et, songe-t-elle avec une pointe de malice, peut-être aussi un peu de cet excès de soleil hier. Le conseil de Lincoln « Mets un tee-shirt, Michael... » s’est vu opposer une fin de non recevoir, compréhensible « Des mois, des _mois_ , Linc, avec des manches longues. » mais aventureuse.

Le résultat est intéressant, désormais. Inédit. Entre les motifs complexes, gris-bleu, la peau habituellement mate a pris une teinte rosée. En tant que médecin, elle devrait sans l’ombre d’un doute lui rappeler de faire attention, et non l’asticoter sur sa nouvelle double couleur tout en goûtant la perspective d’étaler un baume sur la brûlure. Elle devrait. Mais étaler le baume reste un acte médical, n’est-ce pas ? ou au moins thérapeutique.

Le rythme de sa respiration change de façon à peine perceptible et elle devine qu’il est en train de se réveiller. Un frémissement de cils, un clignement de paupières et il regarde dans le vide puis esquisse un sourire et tourne la tête, semblant chercher quelque chose. Quelqu’un. Le mouvement fait riper les muscles dans son dos, onduler les symboles et figures, et elle laisse échapper un « Tss ! » de protestation.

« Obsessionnelle, » murmure-t-il, la voix étouffée par l’oreiller.

Il peut parler...

Elle s’installe un peu plus confortablement, les genoux enfoncés dans le matelas, et redessine de l’index les pourtours de la petite gargouille sur le flanc gauche. Elle aime bien la gargouille, qui est juste assez menaçante pour sembler protéger le reste du tatouage sans cependant se révéler effrayante ou grotesque. Michael marmonne quelque chose, protestation, approbation ou un mélange des deux, et elle se penche en avant pour embrasser la gargouille. Puis remonte un petit peu, vers l’ange en train de passer le démon par le fil de l’épée. Les marmonnements se poursuivent, plus ouvertement approbateurs, à présent.

« Ce que tu es en train de faire à cet ange... » Ses mots deviennent distincts, mais sa voix est encore enrouée de sommeil. « ... il y a des lois divines contre ça, tu sais. »

Il bouge paresseusement un bras, se contorsionne pour essayer de lui poser une main sur le genou, et elle le chasse d’une tape et d’un nouveau « Tss ! » Pas de fantaisies de ce genre pendant une séance exploratoire du tatouage, ça dénote un absolu manque de savoir-vivre.

« Je crois qu’en réalité, tu m’aimes pour mon tatouage, » laisse-t-il tomber sur un ton faussement dépité.

Elle embrasse le poing serré de l’ange et remonte le long de son bras, tout en réfléchissant avec sérieux à la remarque.

Elle aime le tatouage.

Elle aime les figures et allégories parce qu’elles sont, en dépit de leur apparente brutalité, si parfaitement caractéristiques de Michael – tourmentées et étudiées, précises et élégantes, intenses et réfléchies ; elle aime leur cohérence, la façon dont leurs thématiques s’assemblent.

Elle aime la zone de peau brûlée derrière l’épaule, qui ne guérira jamais tout à fait, parce que Michael ne tressaille pas, ne proteste pas, ne frémit pas, lorsqu’elle la caresse et l’embrasse ; elle aime la confiance aveugle et absolue que cela implique. 

« Honnêtement, Sara... tu vas aller tout droit en Enfer si tu n’arrêtes pas ça. »

Et elle aime les courbes de peau vierge parce qu’elles révèlent Michael en creux. Les dessins affichent ce qu’il veut montrer et ce qu’il a accompli ; ce qu’il y a entre les lignes est bien plus subtil, ne se laisse pas comprendre et appréhender par le premier venu, demande des efforts et de la patience.

Quand elle explore le tatouage... ? elle ne touche presque pas les traits, courbes et à-plats d’encre obscure, elle suit ce qu’il y a _entre_ les lignes. Les hésitations et les certitudes, les petits aveux et les déclarations à demi-mot, les secrets juste pour quelques privilégiés.

Elle lui a demandé un jour s’il aimait le tatouage et s’il avait déjà envisagé de le faire enlever.

Il n’aime pas devoir porter des cols boutonnés et des manches longues même par trente-cinq degrés à l’ombre lorsqu’il veut faire profil bas, c’est un fait.

Mais on ne se demande pas si on aime quelque chose ayant permis de sauver une personne à laquelle on tient plus que tout, ni si on voudrait pouvoir renoncer à des petits fragments de soi. Il n’aime pas le tatouage, il ne le déteste pas, il le porte simplement en lui et il ne lui viendrait pas plus à l’idée de le faire disparaître que d’abandonner une oreille ou un doigt et... « Mauvais exemple, » a-t-il reconnu avec un sourire mi-sarcastique mi-complice.

« Tu as pensé à l’allure que ça me donnera, quand j’aurai soixante-quinze ans ? » lance-t-il, et pour le punir, elle presse et enfonce le tranchant d’un ongle le long de l’épée de l’ange. Il sursaute, proteste contre une telle cruauté, particulièrement dans l’état incendiaire où se trouve son épiderme, et elle embrasse de nouveau l’ange pour s’excuser. Auprès de l’ange, pas auprès de Michael qui ne mérite aucune excuse quand il arbore pareil comportement.

« Je crois vraiment qu’au fond, tu m’aimes pour mon tatouage, insiste-t-il.

\- J’aime le tatouage parce qu’il est toi. »

Il bouge soudain sous elle, se retourne, et elle est délogée sans ménagement, rattrapée et emprisonnée. Une exclamation de protestation aigue lui échappe, puis un éclat de rire quand il la fait basculer de façon cavalière. Elle réalise vaguement que le ravissant débardeur rose et blanc qu’elle porte pour dormir disparaît dans le processus et vole à travers la pièce jusque sur la petite commode au pied du lit. Oh, il est doué...

Elle retombe sur le dos et il atterrit lourdement sur elle ; il y a un affreux couic du vieux sommier, un bang de la tête de lit en bois contre le mur, et un boum contre le volet ouvert de leur chambre.

« Eh ! Y’a des enfants dans cette maison ! » s’exclame quelqu’un depuis le jardin.

Michael s’immobilise et la regarde avec une expression de totale incompréhension « De quoi il parle ? »

Elle étire très haut un sourcil entendu. « Eh bien, d’un point de vue mental, Lincoln...

\- ... n’a pas plus de dix ans, » approuve-t-il.

Elle lève les mains et trace du bout des doigts les lignes angulaires qui soulignent ses clavicules.

Il penche la tête et l’embrasse dans le cou. « Obsessionnelle... Obsédée... Obnubilée..., » chaque accusation ponctuée d’un baiser, chaque baiser un peu plus bas et appuyé que le précédent, et...

Il n’y a peut-être pas d’enfants dans cette maison, mais il y a des gens dans le jardin. Certains, elle a déjà eu l’occasion de le constater, plus curieux ou facétieux que d’autres.

« Michael ? Va fermer les volets. »

* * *

Sara lui parle, quelque chose à propos des volets, mais sa voix glisse sur lui. Il en apprécie le son et la texture sans prêter attention aux paroles. Il y a la peau chaude et satinée, pulpeuse, sous ses mains et sa bouche... Chacun son obsession, Sara serait mal placée pour lui reprocher la sienne : il sent ses doigts sur les ailes de l’ange dans son dos et sur les voûtes en berceau sur sa hanche.

« Michael... » Elle fait de nouveau ce truc avec son ongle, lui entamant la chair, et il proteste faiblement. « Ferme les volets. S’il te plaît. » Elle baisse les yeux, désignant du regard sa tenue – son absence de tenue. « Ou tu préfères que j’y aille ? »

Il est debout avant qu’elle n’ait achevé sa phrase. Il n’y a peut-être pas d’enfants dans la maison mais il y a dans le jardin deux, voire trois personnes qui _regarderaient_ en toute impudence ou presque. Il se penche, attrape et claque les contrevents en ignorant dédaigneusement les remarques qui pourraient fuser. Ceci en un temps record. Il est tout à fait éveillé, à présent.

Il pivote sur lui-même et s’immobilise net dans son élan, planté devant la fenêtre ouverte. Il considère Sara avec intérêt et sourit, les yeux mi-clos de délectation.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-elle.

Le soleil encore doux de la matinée filtre à travers les persiennes, le petit bouquet d’arbres près de la fenêtre bouge doucement sous le vent, le mouvement des branches coupant et filtrant par intermittence les rayons ; des zones d’ombre et de lumière, délicates et mouvantes, se dessinent sur la peau de Sara.

« Rien, » répondit-il, sans cesser de sourire.

Il commence réellement à saisir sa fascination pour les jeux d’ombre et de lumière, pour les lignes et ce qu’il y a entre chacune d’elles.

Il ne va pas le lui avouer, cependant, il a foi en l’idée qu’elle le découvrira par elle-même bien assez tôt.

-FIN-


End file.
